


Your Warmth

by silverishfire



Series: 66 Wanna One Fics Challenge [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: The flight home is delayed, so Sungwoon and Seongwoo use their time enjoying each other presence.





	Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [66 Wanna One Fics Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499) by [machmeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru). 



> Again, this work isn't beta-ed and english isn't my first language T_T Hope you guys like it anyway. The theme of this fic is **_holding hands_**

When Sungwoon wakes up, the first thing he notices is Seongwoo’s fingers still hanging on his.

 

Slowly, he remembers that he and Seongwoo was going back from overseas, after filming a show at the jungle. But their flight had to be delayed, so they decided to fill their time waiting with sleeping.

 

And there they are now, Sungwoon sleeping on the waiting room chair, while Seongwoo is below him. Both covered by jacket and a thin blanket.

 

Sungwoon shifts his position to look at Seongwoo. The younger is still asleep. His face looks both tired and relieved. They already washed up before going to airport, but both of them still smells a bit like the jungle. Some woods that Sungwoon doesn’t know the name, morning air with dew drop, and smokes from the campfire.

 

Or it’s just the airport air freshener.

 

Anyway, the familiar scent of Seongwoo makes Sungwoon smiles. He tightens the grip of their hand and proceed to softly caressing Seongwoo’s knuckles.  Feeling the warmth seeping from the younger’s palm. Enjoying the calm view of the person he just spent three nights with, enveloping themselves with each other on the small space of the tent, giggling about it, giddy at that fact.

 

The gesture somehow, caused Seongwoo to wakes up.

 

His eyes flutters rapidly. Body twitches and slowly moves into a stretch. Seongwoo yawns loudly, causing Sungwoon to laugh a bit, and then seems to slowly registering on what happened that current moment.

 

“Sungwoon hyung?” Sungwoon shifts closer at that, enough for Seongwoo to see his full face. “Is this boarding time yet?”

 

Sungwoon peeks at his watch, then shakes his head, “Nah, it’s still in an hour. You can rest for a bit more,”

 

Seongwoo nods absent mindedly, but he pulls Sungwoon hand closer to him, putting it on his lips, letting it touches his mouth.

 

Sungwoon’s heart beats faster because of it. The feeling of Seongwoo’s warm breath make him shiver in happiness. He closes his eyes, enjoying their rare intimate moment.

 

It’s not that they’re unable to have it. But they have different schedules and  living in two separate dorms. Those they’re rarely able to be together and enjoy even small time between two of them.

 

“Hyung, I’m kinda happy that the flight is delayed. I’m able to have this moment with you,” Seongwoo says after a while, as if saying what’s in Sungwoon’s mind, staring at Sungwoon with sparkles on his eyes.

 

Sungwoon nods happily, he shifts even closer toward Seongwoo, reaching toward the younger lips.

 

It’s a short kiss, but it feels electric, as if there is some kind of energy heating both guys in massive joy.

 

Seongwoo smiles satiesfiedly, then hold Sungwoon’s hand on his chest.

 

“I’m happy just holding hand like this, but as usual, hyung always give me more,”

 

Sungwoon only giggles. It’s not that he hasn’t been feeling like kissing the handsome man below him.

 

“I love you, Seongwoo,”

 

“I love you too, Sungwoon hyung,”


End file.
